


Scorching

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn was aware she was dying.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Scorching

The strawberries on the farm she had visited when she was twelve were red.

Madelyn remembers crushing them in her hands, wiping her hands on her white dress and staining it. The fruity sweet smell in the air. 

Homelander is burning her with red; hot scorching red. She's dying Madelyn is aware of that. But she's also somewhere else. She's on that farm with the warm summer sun beating down on skin. Twelve years old not yet corrupted by Vought.

The pain is gone for her anyway. For Homelander, pain that he has never felt will soon wash over him. Emotional turmoil that he can't handle. Madelyn in dying moments, dying because of him is sure of it.


End file.
